Escalant
| demonym = Escalanter | population = | races = | languages = | religion = | alignment = | socrefs = | imports = | exports = | currency = | comrefs = | government = | rulertype = | ruler = | head of state = | leader1 = | head of government = | leader2 = | executive = | legislature = | judiciary = | allegiances = | govrefs = | established = | start event = | start date = | event1 = | date1 = | event2 = | date2 = | event3 = | date3 = | event4 = | date4 = | disestablished = | end event = | end date = | predecessor = | successor = | population1 = 20,000On p. 9 of Dreams of the Red Wizards, the population of Escalant is given as around 20,000, but on p. 23, the population is given as 30,000. The figure of 20,000 has been used in this article since this figure is used elsewhere in sources set in the same year, such as Old Empires, p. 8. | popyear1 = 1357 | population2 = 28,728 | popyear2 = 1372 | population3 = | popyear3 = | population4 = | popyear4 = | population5 = | popyear5 = | poptable = | ruler1 = | ruleryear1 = | ruler2 = | ruleryear2 = | ruler3 = | ruleryear3 = | ruler4 = | ruleryear4 = | ruler5 = | ruleryear5 = | rulertable = | histrefs = | usethe = | useon = | inhabitants = yes | locations = yes | organizations = yes | settlements = | roads = | mountains = | bodies of water = | forests = | events = | food and drink = | items = }} Escalant was a coastal city situated on the mouth of the River Lapendrar located within the tharch of same name in the eastern nation of Thay. While it was previously independent and allied with other port city-states in the region, Escalant was intermittently under Thayan control during the 350 years leading up to the Spellplague. It served as one of the nation's most important sea parts, trailing the great metropolis of Bezantur in terms of influence. It was quite prosperous and its docks were regularly visited with ships from Chessenta, Mulhorand, Turmish and beyond. Description While Escalant was originally built within the confines of a strong wall, the sprawling city grew well outward and it was left in near ruins. The streets of the city were lined with warehouses, apartment buildings and shipping facilities that extended over a mile (1.6 km) inland from the docks. Government For years, Escalant maintained a loose association with Delthuntle, Laothkund, Lasdur, Murbant, Nethra, Taskaunt, Teth, and Thasselen, an alliance known as the Cities of the North Coast. The cities formed this union to ensure their mutual defense and improve trade. While Escalant was under the control of Thay it was seldom interfered with by the ruling tharchion, Hezass Nymar, provided the city's taxes were collected in a timely manner. Defense Escalant was defended by a militia comprised of troops hired as mercenaries. These forces were supplemented by human and gnoll legionnaires. History Escalant was first settled by colonists from the realm of Unther around the year 400 DR. The citizens declared their independence from the Old Empire in 625 DR and lived proud and free for over 300 years. However in 934 DR, forces from Thay marched upon the city and demanded tribute as they extended their borders west towards Wizards' Reach. Sometime during its history, Escalant had at one point been completely burned to the ground. While influence from Thay continued into the 14 century, the outbreak of the Great Inner Sea plague of 1320 DR led to great social turmoil and Escalant stood defiant and maintained their independence. While they held strong for over a generation, the Red Wizards marched on the city once again in 1357 DR, allied with beings from the Elemental Plane of Fire. The Salamander War was catastrophic to the cities of the coast. While Escalant survived the onslaught, they eventually surrendered to the Red Wizards and the extra-planar salamanders and the city once again fell under Thayan dominion. Appendix Notes References Category:Settlements Category:Large cities Category:Locations on the High Road of Thay Category:Locations on the River Lapendrar Category:Locations on the Sea of Fallen Stars Category:Locations in Lapendrar Category:Locations in Thay Category:Locations in East Faerûn Category:Locations in the Unapproachable East Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations